


rockandrollowe porno

by tehanu



Series: chyba się dał w coś wciągnąć [2]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anne is generally having the time of her life, Dan is generally delighted, Eddie is generally mortified, Hence the title, Humiliation kink, OT4, Oral Sex, Other, Polyamory, This is really just porn, Translation, Venom is generally hungry, because that's what's happening here, ex-boyfriends are like old sweaters, i will quote this song forever and you can't stop me, what's the opposite of cuckold kink?
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 13:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17899253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehanu/pseuds/tehanu





	rockandrollowe porno

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iza S.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Iza+S.), [Nonymos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonymos/gifts).
  * A translation of [rock 'n roll porn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419445) by [Nonymos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonymos/pseuds/Nonymos). 



Ostatnio Anne nie pyta, co Eddie robi, kiedy się nie widzą. To dlatego, że w zasadzie nie chce wiedzieć, tak na wypadek, jakby ktoś jej kiedyś kazał powiedzieć prawdę, całą prawdę i tylko prawdę. Była z Venomem tylko raz, przez jakieś dwie godziny, i przez ten krótki czas odgryźli komuś głowę, więc to nie jest tak całkiem nie do pomyślenia, że pozalekcyjne zajęcia Eddiego miałyby mieć jakieś konsekwencje prawne.

No i tak: Anne jest prawniczką. Zmysł dobra i zła ustępuje u niej przed zmysłem tego, co zgodne i niezgodne z prawem. A z punktu widzenia prawa to w tej sytuacji najlepiej będzie być głuchą i ślepą. Anne wierzy, że jeśli Eddie robi złe rzeczy, to robi je złym ludziom, i tak naprawdę to wystarczy, żeby dobrze spała w nocy. Przywykła do ugodowych rozwiązań sporów, nawet sporów z własnym sumieniem.

Poradziła Eddiemu, żeby Danowi też nic nie mówił. Ciekawi ją, jak on to wszystko potem wytłumaczył Venomowi, no ale przecież go o to nie _zapyta_.

Te niezbędne środki ostrożności mają też taki bardziej banalny skutek, że Anne rzadko kiedy wie, jaki Eddie ma rozkład dnia. Mają teraz we trójkę czat grupowy – przy czym Venom włącza się czasem do rozmowy i zawsze pisze samymi wielkimi literami, żeby dać znać, że to on – i używają go głównie do informowania się nawzajem o wspólnych lunchach czy kolacjach i ustalania, kto przyjdzie do kogo. Danowi zdarza się, że jakaś operacja zatrzyma go w pracy do późna, nawet jeżeli nie ma akurat nocnej zmiany, a i godziny pracy Anne są w najlepszym razie chaotyczne.

Od tej sprawy z żółtymi różami minęło kilka tygodni i zabawne to jest, jak mało się w sumie zmieniło. Kiedy Anne przychodzi do domu, na ogół jest tam już Dan, który zawsze wita ją uśmiechem, pocałunkiem i pomysłem na kolację. Raz czy drugi zastała i Eddiego, i Dana, jak próbowali znaleźć na Netfliksie coś, co obaj będą mogli obejrzeć, i wprawiali się nawzajem w zdumienie tym, co lubią. (Eddie lubi _Parks and Recreation_. Dan lubi _Hannibala_.)

(Venom lubi _Gwiazdę bojową Galaktyka_.)

Wprawdzie Eddie dostał nowe klucze do mieszkania Anne, ale dalej nie jest tak do końca pewny, na czym polega jego rola tutaj. Kiedy mu je dała, przez kilka sekund trzymał je w ułożonej w miseczkę dłoni, jakby nie był pewny, co to jest, zanim schował je do kieszeni. Dziś koło południa wysłał na ten ich grupowy czat wiadomość, że może wpadnie wieczorem. Kiedy Anne wchodzi do domu, Eddie już tam jest: siedzi przy stole w kuchni i pracuje na swoim laptopie.

Kiedy ona wchodzi do kuchni, on podnosi szybko głowę.

— Hej, Annie. Po prostu się, uch, sam się wpuściłem.

— Dobrze zrobiłeś. — Anne całuje go w policzek, a obchodząc go dookoła, przeciąga dłonią po jego ramionach. Czarne pnączomacki oplatają jej rękę i ściskają ja tam szybko, a ona z uśmiechem ten uścisk odwzajemnia. — Cześć, kochanie.

Eddie zamyka laptopa.

— Jak ci minął dzień?

— O, jak zwykle — odpowiada Anne, nalewając sobie kieliszek wina. — Tylko że teraz mniej mi za to płacą. A tobie?

— Dobrze. Dobrze. Całkiem sporo, uch, napisałem. Więc ten, dobrze.

Zapada cisza. Eddie nie włączył ostrej lampy pod sufitem – Anne używa jej tylko, jak gotuje i musi widzieć, co robi; kiedy indziej woli łagodne, złote światło staromodnych żarówek lampy przy drzwiach. Oczywiście, że Eddie o tym wie. Mieszkał tu i ją zna.

Eddie odchrząkuje.

— Ej, uch, ty wiesz, że ja może zaraz wyjeżdżam w interesach?

— Coś mówiłeś. — Prawdopodobnie tak naprawdę te „interesy” oznaczają coś krwawego i brutalnego. Nie żeby miała zamiar go zapytać.

— Aha i widzisz… Może będę się musiał wybrać aż do Nowego Jorku i nie wiem, jak się tam tak właściwie _dostać_. Bo jestem w miarę pewny, że Vee nie może lecieć samolotem. Przez ten hałas i w ogóle.

Anne widzi, że to mógłby być pewien problem, gdyby olbrzymi obcy wpadł w szał bojowy na dziesięciu kilometrach. W zasadzie to ją to zaskoczyło, że Eddie sam na to wpadł; dzielenie ciała z Venomem zrobiło z niego osobę bardziej odpowiedzialną, rozsądną i skłonną do planowania naprzód niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

— A wiesz, że mam klienta, który siedzi w branży projektowania i produkcji samolotów. Mogłabym go zapytać, czy samoloty wydają dźwięki w tym zakresie częstotliwości, który jest dla Venoma śmiertelnie groźny.

— O, to by było… to by było świetnie — mówi Eddie i się rozchmurza. — Dziękuję.

— Wezmę szybki prysznic. Zamówisz nam coś na kolację?

— Jasne. — Nie musi nawet pytać, co ma zamówić – wie, co ona lubi po ciężkim dniu w pracy.

Dziś jego towarzystwo jest dla niej tak naprawdę pod względem emocji odpowiednikiem starego swetra znalezionego z tyłu szafy. Anne dalej pamięta, czemu przestała go nosić, i zdążyła się już od tego czasu zaopatrzyć w różne nowe ciuchy, ale – Boże, jak miło jest go znowu założyć.

Pod prysznicem nie myśli o niczym ważnym i po głowie snują jej się tylko te myśli sprzed paru minut o dawnych przyjemnościach i nowych sposobach cieszenia się nimi. Właśnie spod tego prysznica wychodzi, kiedy drzwi szczękają i staje w nich Eddie.

— Ej, Annie, skończyło im się pho, co chcesz… o cholera. — Zasłania sobie oczy ręką. — Sorry! Przepraszam. Myślałem, że jeszcze jesteś pod prysznicem.

Anne jest gotowa mu uwierzyć, że nie zrobił tego specjalnie. Kabina ma matowe ściany, a on nigdy nie był dobrym aktorem. Trochę ją nawet bawi to, że on _zasłania sobie oczy_.

— Eddie, nic się nie stało. Widziałeś mnie już gołą.

— Ale nie chcę… nie będę zakładał, że dalej mogę cię tak oglądać.

Przy wszystkich swoich wadach, łącznie z tą, że nie da się wykluczyć, że regularnie zabija i zjada ludzi, Eddie jest człowiekiem z gruntu dobrym. A za każdym razem, kiedy to do Anne dociera, wrażenie jest takie samo jak za tym pierwszym.

— Dzięki, Eddie — mówi, może serdeczniej, niż powinna. — Ale nie mam nic przeciwko temu.

— Och. — Eddie znowu odchrząkuje. — No skoro tak. Okej. — Zabiera dłoń sprzed twarzy, patrzy na nią i zaraz uśmiecha się krzywo. — Oj, masz na sobie ręcznik.

Anne rozpuszcza włosy i potrząsa głową, żeby opadły na ramiona.

— Wiem, wolisz garnitury.

— Albo nic. W niczym też ci jest ładnie. — Stoi tam tak przez chwilę z tym swoim nieśmiałym uśmiechem, a potem pokazuje kciukiem za siebie. — Mam sobie, uch, iść i…

Anne podchodzi bliżej i nagle go całuje. Trwa to sekundę, a potem ona się odsuwa, chwyta go za kołnierz i wciąga go całkiem do łazienki.

— Uuu, okej — mówi Eddie, robiąc niezgrabnie krok do przodu. — Jee, to się serio dzieje.

— Nie mów mi, że to jest dla ciebie szok.

Anne się uśmiecha, ale serce bije jej jak oszalałe. Tak naprawdę to sama siebie zaszokowała. Ale nie wycofuje się.

— Rozmawialiśmy o jedzeniu.

Oczywiście, że Eddie wie, co ona lubi, i oczywiście, że na tym etapie rozumie już jej aluzje. Osuwa się więc na kolana, mocząc sobie dżinsy w kałuży wody.

Anne ledwo oddycha. Eddie przebiega dłońmi z dołu do góry po jej udach, wpija się w nie palcami. Anne nie potrafi oderwać od niego oczu. On napotyka jej wzrok, a potem wtula twarz między jej nogi, robi głęboki wdech przez ręcznik.

Anne pamięta, że on był w tym dobry. Szczególnie kiedy go już nauczyła dokładnie, jak ma to robić, przytrzymując go za krawat, tak żeby nie mógł podnieść głowy, póki nie zrobi, co do niego należy.

Eddie siada sobie na piętach i rozchyla jej ręcznik – nie do końca, tylko tyle, żeby zobaczyć. Jest tak blisko niej. Jego oddech pieści ją przy każdym wydechu. Nagle przychodzi jej na myśl Dan.

 _Rozmawiali_ o tym, _zgodzili_ się w tej sprawie. Eddie i Dan już się wręcz raz zabawili. Tak jakby. W pewnym sensie. I ona miała z tego tylko i wyłącznie radość. Najmniejszej głęboko ukrytej urazy. A jednak teraz czuje się tak, jakby Dana zdradzała. Jakby była najgorszym człowiekiem na świecie, jakby miała w ten sposób nieodwracalnie Dana zranić.

Eddie przyciska do niej usta i wyrywa jej się roztrzęsiony oddech.

Liże ją głęboko. Anne już trzęsą się nogi. Opiera się plecami o szafkę. Ręcznik jej się trochę rozwiązuje i Eddie podnosi wzrok i ogląda ją sobie z dołu. Potem bierze się z powrotem do roboty, ale wrażenie jest już inne niż przed chwilą: dekoncentruje się, raz czy drugi przerywa, aż wreszcie przestaje, opiera czoło o jej udo i dyszy ciężko.

— Czy ty się możesz _zamknąć_? — mruczy pod nosem.

Do tego momentu Anne zupełnie nie pamiętała o Venomie. No faktycznie, jest białą dziewczyną w horrorze. Kurczę, uprawia właśnie seks, a wszyscy wiedzą, że to ostatnia rzecz, jaką powinno się robić, kiedy w pobliżu są potwory, ale przecież jej to nie powstrzyma.

— Co… O co chodzi? — pyta szeptem. — Co powiedział?

— Nic — mamrocze Eddie i bierze się z powrotem do pracy. Zaskoczona, Anne daje głowę do tyłu. Myśli skaczą jej po głowie bez ładu i składu: o co Venom pytał? Chciał się _przyłączyć_?

Bo _o tym_ to nie rozmawiali. Spotykają się w pół drogi, ale co jest w pół drogi? Czy jest tam seks z obcymi? Nagle przez głowę przebiega jej taka myśl, jak Eddie zmienia się w błyszczącego, muskularnego olbrzyma i z rozpędu wgniata ją w ścianę łazienki.

Może _nawet_ trochę przyjemna.

Oczywiście Anne pozwoliła już raz kiedyś, żeby Venom w nią wszedł. A Venom jest istotą rozumną – a to przypuszczalnie więcej, niż da się powiedzieć o jej byłym, Kevinie – więc może powinna się nad tym poważnie zastanowić, może powinni wszyscy usiąść i porządnie to przegadać. Ale później, jak ona nie będzie… Jak Eddie nie będzie…

Eddie naprawdę się teraz przykłada i Anne kapituluje: przyciska go sobie mocno do ciała i sama ociera mu się o twarz. Eddie rozluźnia szczękę i pozwala jej robić, co zechce; wie, na czym polega jego zadanie. Niezależnie od tego, jak dobrze go sobie wyszkoliła, Anne zawsze kończy właśnie tak – sama odwala całą robotę, robi sobie dobrze całą jego twarzą, trzymając go mocno za włosy, żeby jej się nie ruszał. Wciska się w niego i wgniata, trze i zachłystuje powietrzem, już prawie, już…

I akurat wtedy słyszy, jak otwierają się drzwi.

Oboje zastygają nieruchomo. Anne dyszy ciężko, balansując na samej krawędzi orgazmu. Nie zdradza go. _Nie zdradza_. Ale ma to tak głęboko wpojone. A to jest taka typowa sytuacja: mąż wraca do domu i przyłapuje żonę-zdrajczynię na gorącym uczynku.

A, do diabła z poczuciem winy.

— Jestem w łazience, kotku — woła ochryple Anne. — Z Eddiem.

— Z Eddiem? — odpowiada z daleka Dan.

Słyszą w przedpokoju zbliżające się do nich kroki. Eddie wpada w panikę i próbuje się wyrwać, ale Anne mocniej łapie go za włosy i nie daje mu się ruszyć. Sekundę później Dan otwiera drzwi łazienki.

— O, cześć. — W jego głosie słychać zachwyt. No oczywiście, że słychać w nim zachwyt.

Eddie klęczy nieruchomo; Anne czuje między nogami jego szybki, zdyszany oddech. Przestał się wyrywać.

— Pocałujesz mnie na przywitanie? — pyta Dan.

Kurwa, ależ Anne go kocha.

— Chodź tu.

Dan wchodzi do łazienki i _naprawdę fajnie_ całuje ją na to przywitanie. Potem nie odrywając od niej wzroku, kładzie dłoń na karku Eddiego.

— I jak, jest z niego pożytek? — pyta.

Anne jest względnie pewna, że Eddie właśnie o mało nie doszedł od samego usłyszenia tego. Zerka w dół; Eddie jest purpurowy ze wstydu.

— Stara się, jak umie — mówi.

— No, Eddie, kontynuuj. — Dan potrząsa nim leciutko. — Nic się nie wstydź.

Eddie wygląda tak, jakby groziła mu nagła śmierć.

—  _Kontynuuj_ — powtarza po Danie ostrzejszym tonem Anne.

Eddie w końcu wykonuje polecenie, choć robi to teraz wolniej i mniej zręcznie niż wcześniej. Twarz mu płonie.

Dan się uśmiecha, obserwując go z uwagą.

— Biedny Eddie — mówi. — Rzeczywiście zwykle pakuje się przy mnie w różne żenujące sytuacje.

— Oj, nic mu nie będzie.

Przez chwilę wszyscy milczą; dźwięki, które wydaje Eddie, są takie _głośne_ – prawie tak głośne jak dyszenie Anne.

— Dojdziesz niedługo, kotku? — pyta z niejaką rycerskością Dan.

— Tak na pewno nie. — Anne wypuszcza powietrze z płuc i wraca do tego, co robiła, zanim on przyszedł – przechyla miednicę do przodu, mocniej zaciska palce na włosach Eddiego i zaczyna praktycznie wgniatać mu się w twarz. — Wszystko muszę robić sama.

Nigdy nie robiła tego Danowi, który ma w sobie dość pokory – no chyba że to jest pragmatyzm – żeby pogodzić się z faktem, że najlepszym przyjacielem mężczyzny, który chce zadowolić kobietę, jest wibrator. Eddie zawsze się upierał, żeby robili dobry użytek tylko i wyłącznie z niego, a że Anne lubiła go używać, to całkiem dobrze im to wychodziło.

— Jemu tak na oko nie jest za wygodnie — zauważa Dan o wiele weselej, niż by się można po takiej uwadze spodziewać.

Anne zdążyła się już nieźle rozpędzić i nie wie, czym został zastąpiony jej mózg, ale co by to nie było, to coś jest rozżarzone, dzikie, chce _więcej_ i nic go nie _obchodzi_ , że Eddiemu się ciężko oddycha. _Lubi_ go oglądać podduszonego i upokorzonego. Uwielbia patrzeć, jak on drży pod dłonią Dana i jego niewzruszonym spojrzeniem.

Jeżeli coś tu jeszcze Anne szokuje, to jej własny bezwstyd. Nie jest przyzwyczajona do tego, żeby ktoś ją w czasie seksu oglądał; nawet jeszcze nigdy nie kochała się w trójkącie. Oczywiście to też się tak do końca nie liczy jako łóżkowy trójkąt. Ale, cholera jasna, tylko ona jest rozebrana i w dodatku się masturbuje. A jednak wcale nie czuje zażenowania. To nie jest tak, że robi przedstawienie na użytek dwóch mężczyzn. To _Eddie_ jest gwoździem programu, a ona i Dan karmią się jego wstydem. Seksualny kanibalizm. Venom na pewno to pochwala, skoro pozwolił, żeby do tego doszło…

— Och — dyszy Anne — och, okej, już, _kurwa_ — i dochodząc, z całej siły dociska sobie do ciała twarz Eddiego.

Dan jeszcze raz ją całuje, zupełnie bez uprzedzenia, otwartymi ustami. Zwykle robi to zgrabniej i od tego mózg Anne topi się jeszcze bardziej. Eddie przypuszczalnie czuje na ustach każde jej drgnięcie. Anne z kolei w jakiś sposób czuje, jak on przełyka. Potrafi jej się zrobić bardzo mokro. Eddie przełyka jeszcze raz – na udzie grają jej mięśnie jego szyi – a potem ona w końcu pozwala mu zaczerpnąć powietrza i jednocześnie Dan przerywa pocałunek.

Nogi jej drżą; boi się, że się pod nią ugną. Ledwo daje radę myśleć składnie i bez żadnego konkretnego powodu z powrotem owija się ręcznikiem. Eddie łapie oddech, dalej klęcząc na podłodze. Dżinsy ma przemoczone, a stoi mu tak bardzo, że to musi boleć: pod rozporkiem robi się wybrzuszenie.

— Co dalej? — pyta Dan, chyba ze szczerym zainteresowaniem.

— Nie jestem… pewna — dyszy Anne. — Ty… Poprzednim razem, ty mu nie…

— Nie. Dałem mu chwilę prywatności i sam się…

Eddie kręci głową, wciąż łapiąc oddech.

— Nie ja — udaje mu się wydusić. Wzrok ma spuszczony, pewnie po to, żeby nie musieć patrzeć im w oczy. — My. Venom.

Słysząc to, Anne i Dan oboje milkną.

— Znaczy, wiecie — odzywa się po chwili Anne — jeśli nikt nie ma nic przeciwko temu…

Nie skończyła jeszcze mówić, a z Eddiego już wystrzeliwują gładkie czarne macki, zręcznie rozpinają mu spodnie i wyciągają na wierzch fiuta.

— O ja pierdolę — mówi ciut bezsilnie Eddie.

Anne nagle zaczyna znowu mieć wyrzuty sumienia – może dlatego, że miała już orgazm: jej radość z dyskomfortu Eddiego zmienia się w instynkt opiekuńczy. Tak w sumie to biedny Eddie, molestowany przez pasożyta z kosmosu na oczach swojej byłej narzeczonej i jej nowego chłopaka.

— Chodź tutaj — mówi cicho Anne, kładzie dłoń na jego potylicy i przykłada sobie jego twarz z powrotem tam, gdzie była przed chwilą, tylko że teraz znowu jest między nimi ręcznik.

Eddie przywiera do niej i przesuwa ręce wyżej, chwytając się jej bioder jak kochanek, błagalnik albo może jeden i drugi naraz. Venom otula go błyszczącą czarną warstwą, która faluje mu na członku; widowiskowe to to nie jest, ale robi wrażenie niebezpiecznie skutecznego i nie mija minuta, a Eddie lgnie do niej z większą desperacją i wydaje z siebie w jej ręcznik jakieś przytłumione odgłosy.

Później to już nie trwa długo. Kiedy Eddie skończy dochodzić, osuwa się do przodu. Znowu się trzęsie.

Dan się uśmiecha i całuje Anne w policzek.

— Pójdę się przebrać — mówi.

Wychodzi, a Anne siada na podłodze koło Eddiego, który przewraca się na plecy, zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na to, że bluza zaraz przesiąknie mu wodą.

— Wszystko — mamrocze — jest _cały czas takie dziwne_.

— Z tym się nie będę spierać. — Anne klepie go po piersi. — Czyli nie chcesz już tego nigdy więcej robić?

— Chcę, chcę — odpowiada Eddie; jest zdezorientowany i taki jakby przerażony? Zdegustowany? — Właśnie o to chodzi. _Zawsze_ chcę.

— To dobrze. — Anne szczerzy się w uśmiechu. — Bo bawiłam się fantastycznie.

— Wykończycie mnie — miauczy Eddie. — Wykończycie mnie do spółki, a mnie się to będzie _podobało_. — Patrzy na drzwi. — Słuchaj… A Dan nie chce… No wiesz…

— O, jakiś ty _troskliwy_.

— Cicho bądź — mruczy niewyraźnie Eddie i znowu się czerwieni. — On po prostu… On jest…

— A Venom?

— O, Venom czuje moje orgazmy. — Eddie dźwiga się na łokciach, siada, opiera plecami o kabinę prysznicową. — Więc, rozumiesz, nam już nic nie trzeba.

— Jee. To jest… nawet fajny układ.

— Aha. — Eddie na chwilę milknie, potem odchrząkuje. — On mówi, że smakujesz czekoladą.

—  _Słucham_?

— Bardzo się tym podekscytował – to dlatego mu mówiłem, że ma być cicho.

— Cholera, co ja takiego zjadłam, że smakuję _czekoladą_? — nie ustępuje Anne.

— Nie dosłownie. Znaczy, nie dla mnie. To chyba przez tę całą fenyloetyloaminę.

— Co? _Tam_?

— Na to wygląda.

Anne gapi się na niego przez kilka sekund, a potem wstaje, uważając, żeby się nie pośliznąć na mokrej podłodze, i poprawia sobie ręcznik.

— Kotku — woła — czy w pochwie jest fenyloetyloamina?

— A wiesz, że tak, jest — odpowiada Dan z sypialni. Wchodzi z powrotem w jej pole widzenia; rzeczywiście się przebrał. — A czemu, Venom zauważył?

— Dan — odzywa się bohatersko Eddie — a ty… chciałbyś… dojść?

Dan mruga, zaskoczony, i się uśmiecha.

— Ooo, Eddie, jak miło, że pytasz. Spokojnie mi wystarczyło patrzenie na was.

Anne opanowuje taki szalony impuls, żeby uklęknąć na jedno kolano i powiedzieć coś głupiego. Powinna pewnie najpierw co najmniej coś na siebie założyć. Dalej jest w tym cholernym ręczniku.

Venom wyskakuje nagle z Eddiego na wierzch, zaskakując ich wszystkich. Całą górną połowę ciała Eddiego mocno oplatają wypustki, wysysając mu z ubrania wodę.

— BARDZO TO JEST WSZYSTKO MIŁE — mówi. — ALE DALEJ NIE ZAMÓWILIŚCIE NIC DO JEDZENIA.

 

 


End file.
